Sleeping Together
by Cyberbaby
Summary: Based off a challenge from the glee fluff meme over at livejournal by dingo167. First time Rachel and Quinn share a bed together. Not sure how great...please read and review.


A one bed motel room. Neither of them knew how to react to those words slipping past their teacher, Will Shuester's, mouth. Everyone gave Quinn Fabrey, ex head cheerleader a sympathizing glance when they heard she was rooming with Rachel Berry, star diva, and they'd have to share a bed. It should not have been a problem, in fact they should have jumped in happiness at the words. The relationship they'd slipped into was quite new and hidden from their friends. Quinn and Rachel had slept together numerous times, three times in a bed, most other times in closets, empty stalls, and empty classrooms around the school. Damn those teenage hormones. Each time in a bed was great but each time either one or the other or both had to leave right after. Cuddle time with talking has never been done.

For both of them, sharing a bed without sex was very intimate and neither was sure they were ready. But for tonight, while on a field trip to New York for their first National competition, the term 'sleeping together' was going to take on a literal meaning. It was going to show them whether or not this relationship could work out for the long term.

"Sorry Quinn, I tried to get Mr. Shuester to let us room." Mercedes patted the blonde on the shoulder with a frown.

"It's okay," the blonde assured her, still not understanding the clubs hatred for Rachel. The girl was high maintance in school but in their relationship so far was very easily handled. Small things made Rachel happiest and she never demanded anything from her expect maybe a few date nights that the brunette had set up, nothing she would not do when she set up a date night.

"Well if you get tired of her ranting come on over to our room," Tina smiled handing over a second key card to Mercedes.

"Will do," Quinn replied not quite meeting the asian girl's eyes; instead glancing around the room. Brittany and Santana linked their pinkies, obviously Mr. Shuester gave them a room together. Better sooner than later as Santana would constantly bug him till he did or just sneak in to Brittany's room and kick out whoever she was roommates with. Across the hall Mike smiled over at Kurt as the boy went on and on about something, Quinn couldn't hear from this position, but she was glad Mike wasn't that weirded out about sharing with a gay guy unlike Finn who seemed to let out his breath when he heard Kurt was not rooming with him. Matt and Puck high-five each other when they learn they're sharing and talk about what video games to play since Puck brought his playstation. That left Finn with Artie and Rachel with Quinn.

Quinn found her roomie standing by the elevator scanning the room, checking out the people roaming free around the lobby. She quickly excused her self from Mercedes and Tina, making her way through the crowd.

"Hi," she shyly smiled at the brunette who gave her butterflies every time she thought about her and it was quite funny that no matter how nervous she was around Rachel, the small singer was twice as nervous as she was. It was nice to know that the one thing to relax and shut the girl up was a relationship with someone the brunette found hot and could not truly think around. It came in handy for Quinn a lot. Though the feeling was mutual. She never felt as relaxed as when Rachel was hugging her.

"Mr. Shuester gave me our keys," Rachel beamed handing Quinn her set of keys, her smile not quite reaching her ears like they did when the two were alone.

"I so want to push your hair behind you ears and kiss you," Quinn whispered so no one else could hear, those words meant only for Rachel who blushed deeply and lowered her eyes, the blonde knowing that she just turned her girlfriend on with out meaning too. She truly did want to do just what she said.

Before Rachel could gather her thoughts Mr. Shuester clapped his hands gaining the attention of the entire Glee Club, "Listen up guys. It's late already and we have to be at the concert hall by seven thirty. We go on at noon. So please go up to your rooms and get a good nights rest or at the very least stay off the management radar and be able to go tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded, not really caring what their teacher had to say. Tonight they are away from their parents, who either stayed behind or in the case of the Berry's are staying at their apartment with in the city so they can see the competition as well as tape it.

The elevator was crammed with twelve students. Will and Emma choosing to go out for a late night dinner, if you can call a seven thirty dinner late; both skipped breakfast getting the students ready for the plane ride.

"Everyone should totally come to our room," Puck began leaning against the back of the moving elevator, "We should play strip poker or something."

"Really Puck, you heard Mr. Shuester. We have an early day tomorrow," Rachel sighed knowing that what ever she said would just be pushed aside for more favorable fun, "We should sleep."

"No Berry you should sleep. We need fun." Santana rolled her eyes, "You know I love Glee but you guys are seriously a boring bunch of people."

"Yeah, I agree." Brittany nodded, "Not even a party for us to make out at." Santana smiled and pulled the blonde a bit closer, neither did much in front of the school population except link pinkies or speak innuendos to tease the X chromosome that littered the hall ways of the school.

"So, our room about what eighty thirty."

The group agreed.

When the elevator opened on the seventh floor the whole group exited than separated to drop of their bags and relax before meeting up in Puck and Matt's room for fun and games. Quinn slid her card waiting for the green light than pushed the door open. The room was spacious for only having one bed, king size, a television, nightstand and bathroom which was right beside the door to come in and out.

"Would you like the bathroom first?" Rachel questioned dropping her suitcase next to the wall by the television so it was out of the way. Her brown doe like eyes staring up at Quinn.

Quinn raised her brow, "Are you not going to hang out with the others?"

"No," Rachel spoke quickly, "I'm going to sleep." She walked over to Quinn and pecked her on the lips, "I love kissing you."

Her last words as she walked into the bathroom. Quinn sat down on the bed looking at the closed bathroom door, Rachel walked out ten minutes later and gave the blonde a quizzical look but never said a word as she grabbed her night stuff and walked back into the bathroom.

"Can I come in?" Quinn knocked lightly and the door opened. Rachel smiled and yanked the blonde in by her collar and the two proceeded to heat the room up.

After forty five minutes of fun the two exited the bathroom clad in their pajamas; Rachel made Quinn get out and grab her clothes right in the middle of their escapades but Quinn was happy that she did not have to go find something to dry off with and change into because the orgasm the singer gave her made her extremely weak in the knees. Only now that she is sitting on the bed drying her hair more throughly was the strength coming back.

"Do you think we should practice?" Rachel asked shoving her belongings back into her bag.

Quinn groaned, not wanting to sing at the moment since that was all they were to do tomorrow, "No." she stated plainly but back tracked once she saw the confused yet angry stare from her girlfriend, "I mean...we should rest our voices. We did sing yesterday and today is a rest day."

"Good idea," Rachel agreed with a smile making Quinn relax. She walked over and straddled Quinn's legs, sitting on top of her. Their lips meeting slowly, no hurry, just exploring and loving the feel of each other until a knock came. Rachel sighed getting up and opening the door to see Santana dressed still in her clothes.

"Nice pajamas Berry," the tall cheerleader scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Rachel scowled glancing down. She did not see any problem with her white pajama pants with pink ice cream cones or her long sleeve matching shirt, it was chilly this time of year in New York. Instead of letting Rachel reply Santana moved her fiery eyes on the blonde sitting on the bed still, "What has Berry done to you?"

"What?" Quinn glanced down to see if her shirt was rumpled or her pants somehow at her ankles with out her realizing.

"Your in your pajamas. Come on Quinn, aren't you coming to Puck's room?"

Quinn glanced between the two girls. One staring at her telling her to go and have some normal teenage fun while the other, Quinn furrowed her brows, Rachel was silently telling her to go, to have fun. The question was could she leave her girlfriend alone in the room, by her self, with no one around to stop her if she wanted to slip her hand...Quinn shook her head hoping to keep the blush away.

"I'm kind of tired, S." she spoke quietly.

Santana shook her head quickly stalking into the room and grabbing Quinn's folded clothes, thanks to Rachel, on the blonde's suitcase. Tossing them at her friend and dragging her to the bathroom, "No...you're going. We need to get you some fun if it kills me and at this rate it is."

Quinn laughed at her friend's antics, sometime Santana was way more dramatic than Rachel ever seemed to be, "Fine."

Rachel sighed but knew it was right. Although she preferred attention, parties and the like, her teammates did not like her, for reasons still unknown to her, she was a nice person after all albeit coming on too strong at times. So the decision to go and get ridiculed or stay and have a nice sleep while maybe watching a movie was easy to make but never ever would she hold Quinn back, hell if the girl begged her to go Rachel would unfortunately get dressed and walk down the hall knowing she'd regret it.

Quinn giggled, slightly tipsy but nowhere near drunk or buzzed, as she swiped her key card and was let into the room. Puck's last joke as she left still lingering in her mind. Being as quiet as possible she shut the door. Turning around she saw Rachel was still wide eyed watching television, some documentary.

"What are you watching?" she asked with a quirk of her brow as she sat down on the edge of the bed taking off her shoes.

Rachel shrugged, "Nothing really. Bring It On just got over and I didn't have the energy to grab the remote."

Quinn glanced to the side table right next to Rachel, the remote on the closest edge than back at her girlfriend, "Couch potato." she accused.

Rachel ignored the comment and scooted out of the covers, crawling on her knees across the soft mattress to sit behind her girlfriend, letting her fingers ran through blonde locks,"Did you have fun?" she whispered in the girl's ear.

Quinn nodded but was not in the mood to talk about the nights events or how she ended up almost naked a few times, damn her inability to figure out Poker especially when the word 'Strip' is added to the front of it. She was sure Rachel was not going to like the idea of the other Glee kids' seeing her flesh so that was to remain a secret til morning where she was sure she'd have to do damage control once Puck starts bragging about the night's events.

"I'm glad," she kissed right below Quinn's ear making her giggle and Rachel pull back a bit, "Are you drunk?"

Quinn turned so she could see the tiny singer, using her forefinger and thumb indicating only a little, "Tipsy." she assured.

"So we're really going to do this huh?" Rachel asked a bit on the nervous side.

"You make it sound like a bad thing...or that we're going to have sex," Quinn giggled again placing her lips to the brunette in front of her, "We've already done that part."

"I could do it again," Rachel teased the flesh right above her collar bone. Quinn leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but missed as the girl moved away, "But not tonight."

"Tease!" Quinn growled ready to throw her girlfriend down and have her way with her.

"What side do you like?"

"You on your back."

"Quinn?" Rachel blushed heavily although it was only them in the room, "I meant what side of the bed."

This seemed to snap the blonde out of her horny thoughts of Rachel and the bed beneath them, "Lets say together. On the count of three...

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

"Right side!" They both shouted as if it was a contest and than giggled at the loudness of their voices.

"Wow...we both like the right side." Quinn furrowed her brows, she never had this problem with any of her boyfriends who would always take the left side, she was in charge of the relationship after all. Now she was sharing the power and it was a bit awkward at times, like now. She felt stupid that they had to chose sides of the bed.

"Well seeing as we both don't want to yield in this category I'll let you sleep on the right side," Rachel spoke after five minutes of silence and awkward stares.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled. She only felt safe on the right side of the bed due to when she was little her bed was pushed up against the wall and she slept with her back against the wall, so she faced to the right. When she got older and her room evolved her bed came to the center but she always faced right because she could still feel the imaginary safety of the wall behind her.

"Your welcome."

Rachel slid back under the covers on the left while Quinn stripped her day clothes and put her pajamas back on then she too slid under the covers. They lay still for a while, both on their backs staring up at the ceiling. Silence took hold as the television got shut off as Quinn got into bed. They'd move an inch accidently touching each other than moving away apologizing, not sure if it was allowed and liked by the other person. Brunette and blonde feeling stupider and stupider considering they'd done much more to each other than light caresses and that sharing a bed should not feel so weird, but it did. Rachel licked her lips and shifted, her foot brushing against Quinn's leg.

"Damn Berry!" The blonde retracted her leg like it was on liquid fire.

"Sorry!" Rachel sighed curling back toward her self but soon a hot foot was tracing patterns up and down her leg, she squeaked not expecting the touch and tried to move away but Quinn and her damn strong sexy legs pinned her foot between them.

"Don't," she whispered now on her side so she could hold her girlfriend's foot easily, "You're foot was just freaking cold and I wasn't expecting it."

Rachel nodded, "Your's are hot."

"Opposites attract," Quinn smirked.

"I can't sleep with cold feet," Rachel blurted out unsure why she felt the need to say something to break the mood that the blond so readily slipped into.

A giant smile slid up the ex cheerleader's face, "Than I'll warm you," Rachel melted. A puddle of berry mush was the only thing left in the bed with the feisty blonde.

She did just that with eyes locked on one another. Extremely warm feet brushed, slid and caressed frozen ones until both of them was at a temperature worthy of staying under covers. Quinn would never say but she can't sleep when her feet are on fire and she's extremely warm blooded so most of the time slept with her feet out side the covers. Tonight it seemed she'd finally be able to stay fully submerged within.

"Thanks," Rachel breathed out once her feet felt warm and toasty, the words seemingly breaking them from their trance. Quinn nodded and brought her feet away so they no longer touched and again they sat staring at the ceiling. Five minutes passed and Rachel shifted. Quinn glanced over to see if everything was okay, when it seemed it was she closed her eyes again. Five minutes later Rachel shifted. Quinn glanced over to see if everything was alright, when the girl didn't move again she closed her eyes and let the pillow invite her to sleep. Five minutes later Rachel shifted...

"What Rachel?" Quinn whisper yelled at her girlfriend who ceased all movement scared she'd draw the wrath of the blonde's HBIC persona. Taking a deep breath to calm her self down she turned to see brown eyes staring at her, "If I would have known you'd be like this I'd have given you this side of the bed in the first place."

The joke lightened the mood and the singer visibly relaxed, "I'm quite capable of adapting to any position," the wording chosen on purpose to tease Quinn, "...but that is not why I'm so uncomfortable."

"Than why are you?" Quinn wondered.

"This feels forced," Rachel cried out a second later.

Quinn agreed, "What should we do about it?" She may have agreed but it still didn't change the fact she knew of nothing that would change the situation.

"We should be able to touch with out feeling weird. I want to touch you, don't you want to touch me?"

"God yes!" Quinn smirked jumping toward Rachel who squeaked and pulled away.

"Quinn!"

The blonde laughed, "I was only kidding. I do want to touch you though."

"So why can't we?"

The question hung in the air. Indeed why couldn't they touch each other with out it meaning or leading to a sexual nature. Was that all this relationship was? A way to relieve stress and feel good about oneself.

Quinn bit her lip nervously, "Do you...want me to hold you?"

Rachel tilted her head, "Why can't I hold you?"

This made the blonde groan and flop down on the bed, "Because I'm the top in the bedroom,"

That statement did not go over well with the diva and an argument ensued that Quinn ended up winning by pinning the brunette to the bed and officially turning her on by letting her hip dry hump Rachel's center until the girl was whimpering. Blushing deeply she snuggled up to Quinn who pulled her closer and a soft sigh escaped both their lips. This was better. Touching, being intimate, it made the bed seem less big and their relationship less apart.

Eyes closed, no noise besides even breathing, chests rising up and down; slowing with each passing minute. Rachel reveling in the feel of Quinn's warm body holding her close, loving the way the tall girl's fingers clenched and unclenched around her pajama shirt, unconsciously keeping the brunette from moving away and telling any one who walked in who Rachel really belonged to.

Finally things just seemed to fall into place, her body relaxed and began to drift. A noise like a motor boat made her eyes shoot open. Glancing around but not moving from her spot she tried to find the area it was coming from until she landed upon her girlfriend. Rachel could not believe her ears. Quinn Fabrey was snoring. It was nothing like when her father Eric snored, it was more feminine and soft yet still just as annoying. Rachel laid there with her eyes closed, flinching every time the noise left those delicate lips. Sighing she lifted her head to see the clock blinking red numbers indicating it was three thirty in the morning. The night was lasting too long and she needed her sleep. Not wanting to wake her sleeping beauty Rachel tried to slip out of bed but Quinn just grunted and yanked her, not to lightly (Rachel could swear Quinn was not asleep by the power of the pull but she was) back against her while whispering mine gently than returning to her snores and dreamland.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered biting her lip in anticipation of the girl jumping at her for waking her, she was not sure if Quinn was a light or heavy sleeper but unfortunately for her she was a light sleeper. After calling her name five more times with no response Rachel concluded that her girlfriend was a heavy sleeper. Tears began to spill, she'd never been so tired in her life and she just couldn't sleep.

Hearing the brunette in distress woke Quinn from her coma induced sleep, rolling her head toward her girlfriend she could see tears, "Oh baby what's wrong?" she asked raising her hand to wipe away tears, "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"You were snoring and I couldn't sleep and it's almost four in the morning and we have to get up at six. I'm so tired and you wouldn't wake up because it seems you sleep like the dead and you can only tell your awake when your pulling me into you so I don't move away..."

Quinn crashed her lips upon Rachel's effectively calming the the rant away and making her sniffle and sigh at the same time, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"You admit it," she blinked back a few more tired tears.

"Why would I not admit it to you? Just don't go telling any one else," Quinn pointed sternly at her earning a nod of confirmation. Sighing she knew that if they were to win tomorrow Rachel needed a slightly decent REM sleep so she proceed to make the girl feel very good, very sweaty, and very tired. Once Rachel was so exhausted from her three orgasms Quinn's snores did nothing to wake her up.

When the alarm went off they groggily got up and ready. Meeting up with the rest of the kids in the main lobby where they would take a bus to the National Championship.

Mercedes saw Quinn and yanked her away, "Did you two stay up killing each other? You look like shit."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Thank you for that. If you have to know," she said a bit annoyed since it was an early morning start with not a lot of sleep, her eyes traveling over to Rachel talking to Mr. Shuester about something, "I had the best sleep of my life."

Rachel felt eyes on her and glanced over to see Quinn and when Finn came over to ask her how she slept she replied, "Better than ever."

After that they slept together for forty five years. In the beginning Quinn tired Rachel out, not always with sex(perverts), before they went to sleep. Eventually Rachel found Quinn's snoring relaxing and comforting and safe and would trade any thing to hear it if Quinn was ever gone. In fact as a joke Quinn recorded herself and gave the tape to Rachel on Christmas. They laughed and kissed. Rachel secretly listens to it when Quinn is away on business.

The END.


End file.
